1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a method for supplying water thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a washing machine and a method for supplying water thereof, which performs a primary intermittent water supply to allow detergent to be smoothly supplied into the washing machine at an initial water supply, and a secondary intermittent water supply by changing a water supplying interval or a water supplying time to remove a remaining detergent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is used to remove contaminants stuck to laundry, and is operated by course of supplying water such that the laundry is immersed in water, dissolving a suitable amount of detergent to the water so as to allow the contaminants stuck to the laundry to be removed by chemical reaction with the detergent, and rotating a tub having the laundry contained therein so as to force the contaminants of the laundry to be removed by mechanical friction or vibration between the water and the laundry.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional washing machine 1 comprises a tub (not shown) for containing laundry, a motor (not shown) for rotating the tub, and a microcomputer for controlling general conditions and a washing process of the washing machine 1.
The washing machine 1 further comprises on/off type water supplying/draining valves (not shown), and performs the washing process for the laundry contained in the tub according to control of the microcomputer.
The microcomputer controls the motor according to a washing process preset by a user to rotate the tub in order to remove contaminants from the laundry.
In order to remove contaminants from the laundry by controlling the water supplying/draining valves, the microcomputer performs a series of washing steps by controlling an amount of water supplied to the tub or a water supply time into the tub.
At this time, in order to allow detergent to be supplied to the tub, water supplied from the water supply valve must be supplied to the tub after passing through a detergent barrel.
The microcomputer controls the water supply valve such that the washing machine performs an intermittent water supply so as to allow the detergent to be smoothly supplied from the detergent barrel to the tub, and then performs a successive water supply so as to allow water to be supplied to a predetermined level in the tub.
However, the washing machine 1 has a problem in that, even if the intermittent water supply is performed at an initial water supply, the detergent is coagulated within the detergent barrel or formed thereon with a temporary film, causing the detergent to remain in the detergent barrel after supplying water.
Additionally, when the detergent remains in the detergent barrel, it cannot be removed after being coagulated in the detergent barrel, and at this time, the remaining detergent in the detergent barrel can be supplied to the tub during a rinsing process after the washing process, thereby causing the detergent to remain in the laundry after completion of laundry washing.